Guardando seu Coração
by Kisa Kaze no Mai Yamashina
Summary: Uma testemunha precisa ser protegida para não ser morta pela máfia japonesa. O serviço secreto japonês disponibliza pessoal qualificado. Mas quem salvará a ambos de uma paixão repentina? Syoran x Sakura
1. Capítulo 1: Primeiro Encontro

Guardando seu Coração

Disclaimer

Eu sei, eu sei, Kisa-chan mal dá conta das três fics que já posta e ainda se mete a escrever mais uma? Entendam, meninos e meninas, é mais forte que eu... Bom, aí vai então mais um dos devaneios de Kisa-chan... Vai parecer bem diferente, mas eu acho que as fics têm a missão de dar asas à imaginação dos escritores, não é? Bom, eu não sou muito boa escrevendo disclaimers, então vou passar a bola pra minha revisora e irmãzinha, Nattie-chan. Beijões!

CCS não me pertence, assim como seus personagens...

Não Kisa-chan... se você tivesse postado dia primeiro, CCS nos pertenceria por um dia, lembra? Esse nosso acordo com a CLAMP ainda está de pé viu?

--

Guardando seu Coração

1.Primeiro Encontro

O telefone tocou cedo, a missão era urgente. Chegou ao quartel general com atraso, mas o trânsito era mais que uma desculpa, o dia parecia infernal mesmo para sua moto Harley Davison.

- Desculpe o atraso senhor.

Takeshi Umaga, o chefe do serviço secreto japonês, fumava seu charuto matinal, o primeiro dos 5 que ele fumava durante o dia. Não suportava aquele cheiro, mas teria de agüentá-lo nos próximos minutos.

- Caso simples, hoje. Proteção a testemunha.

- Mas eu estava de folga, chefe, o Hanata não poderia ter assumido? O plantão é dele!

- Se eu chamei você é porque quero você no caso. E espero não ouvir mais questionamentos.

- Sim senhor.

Umaga abriu a pasta amarela à sua frente, expondo um relatório e algumas fotos.

- Ele foi a única testemunha do assassinato de Jackie Sawier, chefe do narcotráfico da máfia chinesa.

- Então não chega à nossa jurisdição, senhor.

- Não chegaria se os assassinos não fossem da máfia japonesa. – estendeu as fotos – Ele o espera na sala de interrogatório 4.

Pegou a pasta, completamente a contragosto, e rumou à sala 4. Quando saía da sala do chefe, ainda teve de ouvi-lo dizer:

- Seja gentil...

O que não daria para poder mandá-lo para um lugar bem feio! Era seu dia de folga, caramba! Por acaso tinha cara de babá? Quem mandara querer entrar para o serviço secreto? Bem feito, bem que o pai avisara...

A sala de interrogatório 4 parecia bastante cheia, todas as agentes pareciam dispostas a pajear a testemunha. Só cafezinhos e chazinhos sobre a mesa pôde contar 7. Abriu a porta com bastante ruído, para que todas se tocassem e fossem embora, o que não aconteceu.

- Senhoras, por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a testemunha. – olhou os rostos inexpressivos, elas ainda não haviam entendido a deixa – A sós, senhoras.

Os muxoxos foram muitos, mas a testemunha parecia ter gostado do tom inflexível.

- Se queria ficar a sós comigo, poderia ter pedido no meu ouvido...

Era só o que lhe faltava, um engraçadinho...

- Bom dia, senhor... – olhou o relatório à procura do nome – senhor Li Syoran, certo?

- Certo.

- Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura, agente encarregada de fazer sua segurança enquanto aguarda os trâmites legais para seu testemunho.

- E isso significa...

- Significa que a partir de agora eu o acompanharei aonde o senhor for e guiarei seus passos de modo a lhe proporcionar o máximo de segurança possível.

Ele lhe havia lançado um olhar de descrença?

- Espero que você consiga, os caras atrás de mim são gente barra pesada, e você é, digamos, uma menina...

Jogou a pasta sobre a mesa, ai, que homem arrogante! Que ódio! Poderia estar ainda em casa vendo uma comédia romântica no dvd, ou fazendo compras e mais compras em uma lojinha qualquer do centro de Tokyo, mas não, tinha de aturar aquele insuportável duvidando de suas habilidades!

- Sou uma menina treinada, senhor. Para tranqüilizá-lo, sou a melhor da minha corporação no tangente a guarda e salvamento.

- Muito bom pra você, gracinha, mas só vai fazer diferença pra mim se me mantiver vivo. Pode fazer isso?

Mordeu os lábios pra não partir pra cima dele. Gracinha? Ninguém a chamava de gracinha e vivia!

- Fui escolhida para isso senhor. Agora, se puder me acompanhar ao setor de identificação, poderemos sair daqui logo.

Até então só havia protegido mulheres. Um homem seria um desafio. E pelo que percebera, Li Syoran seria mais que um desafio, seria um teste às suas faculdades mentais. Agora, porém, não era isso o que mais a preocupava. Como dizer a Yukito Tsukishiro, seu namorado, que passaria 24 horas durante inúmeros e incontáveis dias com outro homem? Ai, ai, ai... Esse Li Syoran mal entrara em sua vida e já lhe trazia problemas...

**N.R.: Povão do FF... Aqui está Natsumi em mais UMA fic revisada...**

**Essa entra para a minha lista dos top 5 melhores fics que já li... e seria uma decisão muuuiiiito difícil... Essa fic está excelente!! Eu me surpreendi com a Kisa... não tinha idéias de que ia ficar tão bom... Quando estávamos conversando sobre outras fics da Kisa, por causa de Passeio às Termas, eu fiquei imaginando: Ixi...será que a Kisa vai conseguir fazer algo melhor do que as outras fics delas? Bem... realmente achava que minha escritora fofinha que é uma segunda mãe (quero dizer... depois da biológica e da Vanessa...) pra mim, além de irmã de sangue pela Família Yamashina, não faria algo tão bom quanto a minha nova revisão (campanha evoluindo gente... para quem não sabe da campanha, quer saber, e ainda está lendo isso, pacientemente, entra no perfil da Natsumi Shmizudani e dá uma olhadinha na campanha...) de Parece um Conto de Fadas... Não querendo desmerecer essa última fic que eu citei, mas Guardando seu Coração me enfeitiçou... Fiquei muito contente em ser revisora dela... E espero muitas aventuras da gracinha e do mais novo protegido do serviço secreto japonês... Acho que acabo por aqui...falei demais né Kisaa??**

**AHHH... e mandem muitas reviews para essa fic, por favor?? Acho que ela ficou tão boaaaa...**

**Beijinhos da Nattie e Beijos da Kisa!!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Primeira Hora

Disclaimer

Chegado o capítulo 2, sempre nos perguntamos o que houve desde o capítulo 1 até aqui. E eu lhes digo, ó queridos leitores, houve muito amor da parte de vocês! Kisa-chan tem apenas de agradecer as amáveis reviews, aos novos e aos assíduos leitores o meu mais sincero agradecimento... Saibam que vocês e a família Yamashina são o que torna Kisa-chan uma escritora tão feliz!

Bem, mas nem tudo são flores na vidinha de Kisa-chan... Vejam meu maior martírio, CCS não me pertence... Buááááááááááááááá!

Depois do capítulo, maninha Nattie-chan nos brindará com sua NA, certo?

Certoooooooooooo!!

Aqui vem Natsumi com a revisão da fic que ela amaaaa de todo o coração, Guardando o seu Coração!!

E eu estou muito contente de poder revisar mais um capítulo dessa maravilhosa fic... estou tão

Ansiosa quanto vocês para ler a fic, já que nem eu li ainda (Estou escrevendo a N.R. antes .)

Então, deixemos de conversa e vamos ler a fic!!

Volto no final com mais falatóriooo!!

Obrigada à quem lê as N.R. da Natsumi!

Beijões e obrigada, manuxa! Agora, ao capítulo!

--

Guardando seu Coração

2. Primeira hora

- Não, querido, isso definitivamente não foi escolha minha.

Sakura olhava pela janela da limusine. Iam para a casa de Syoran, onde ela permaneceria as 3 semanas antes do testemunho dele. Yukito não parecia contente do outro lado da linha, mas ela não queria mais uma briga por causa de seu trabalho:

- Por que você não me ouve? Já disse a você que não ESCOLHI isso, fui OBRIGADA!

Syoran apenas observava. Haviam respondido a um grande questionário e logo depois saído da agência central do serviço secreto japonês. Ela queria passar em casa e pegar algumas coisas, mas pelo que se seguira, o chefe a impedira. Além do capacete sobre o colo, Sakura usava enormes óculos escuros, calça e taileur cinza de linho, mas não parecia usar blusa alguma por baixo. O salto agulha finíssimo contrastava com suas atitudes nada delicadas.

- Por que isso importa agora, Yuki-kun?

É, a briga parecia feia. Não sabia com quem ela falava, mas podia ouvir a voz masculina bem alterada.

- Homem, Yuki-kun, eu já disse! – olhou para Syoran, retirando os óculos – Alto. – colocou a mão sobre o bocal do telefone, sussurrando – Quanto você mede?

- 1,82m.

- 1,82m, Yukito. – mais uma espera – Castanhos. Mas por que isso... – o homem no telefone a interrompeu – OK, OK. Eu pergunto, espera. – colocou novamente a mão no telefone, abafando-o – Ele quer saber se você tem namorada.

- Não.

Mas que diabos de perguntas eram aquelas? O homem com quem Sakura falava queria que ela o descrevesse?

- Não, Yuki-kun, ele não tem. Ei, não grite no meu ouvido! – ela respirou fundo – Quer saber? Acalme-se primeiro, depois você me liga, tá? Bye!

Syoran pôde ouvir Yukito chamando Sakura e mandando-a não desligar, mas ela já fechava o celular. Parecia bem desconcertada.

- Olha, desculpa o meu namorado, ele é um pouco ciumento...

- Com uma namorada como você eu também seria.

- As garotinhas caem nessa sua cantada? – olhava-o com um sorriso de deboche – Estou aqui para protegê-lo, senhor Li, nada além disso.

O celular vibrou, mas ela não atendeu. Recolocou os óculos e voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Por que ele fez tantas perguntas?

- Pra saber se você é meu tipo. – respondeu sem se virar.

- E eu sou?

- O desespero dele responde? – mostrou o celular, que vibrava novamente, mostrando uma foto dela com um rapaz de cabelos prateados no visor.

Antes que ela pudesse impedir, Syoran tomou-lhe o celular e atendeu.

- Mochi mochi.

O rosto apavorado de Sakura e o silêncio do outro lado da linha o fizeram sorrir.

- Não queria saber como eu sou? – a voz saiu completamente rouca e insinuadora – Fale comigo.

- Por que você atendeu o celular da MINHA namorada? – a voz era fraca, como se ele estivesse atordoado pela voz estranha.

- Porque você já irritou até a mim! – beliscou Sakura, ao que ela bateu-lhe no braço enquanto soltava um sonoro ai – Ouviu? Se você atrapalha o nosso lance, eu acabo agarrando ela forte demais... – Sakura ainda não entendera o porque da agressão, mas não pudera deixar de rir da brincadeira. E agora, a última frase de Syoran a fizera gargalhar de verdade – Ela se diverte assim com você?

- Eu quero falar com a Sakura. – é aquela resposta significava um não – AGORA.

- Vou ver se ela está em condições de falar com você, espera. – Syoran deixou Yukito esbravejar do outro lado da linha, enquanto, com a mão no fone, cutucava Sakura – Quer falar com ele?

- Não, fala você. É divertido ver ele esbravejar assim...

- Estouradinho? Oi, oi, me escuta. – Yukito calou-se – Acho que ela vai precisar de... – Syoran gesticulava pra que Sakura lhe dissesse do que precisaria.

- Roupas. – ela balbuciava o mais baixo que podia, pra não ser ouvida por Yukito.

- ... algumas roupas, o taileur cinza que ela estava usando rasgou... Ou melhor, EU rasguei... – Syoran enrouquecera o mais que pudera a voz, era divertido ouvir o namorado quase dar um troço...

- Eu já disse que quero falar com a Sakura!

- Você que sabe...

Syoran passou o telefone para ela, mas assim que Sakura o pôs no ouvido, ele beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Ai, pára com isso!

A voz de Yukito alterou-se imediatamente:

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AÍ?

- Ei, ei, ei, não grita comigo, já disse!Preciso que você me traga algumas roupas. – ela riu alto – Menos, Yukito, bem menos... A não ser que você queira que eu passe a andar sem roupa quando essa sujar.

Syoran caiu na risada ouvindo os gritos de Yukito, enquanto Sakura tentava, sem sucesso, manter-se séria.

- Yukito, Yukito... Ouve! Liga daqui a pouco, pra eu poder passar o endereço... Não, eu ainda não cheguei, por isso não posso dar o endereço ainda... Não viaja, Yukito! Beijo! Te amo! Tchau!

Ela ainda ria quando fechou o celular. Retirou novamente os óculos, os olhos estavam marejados do tanto que rira.

- Você é louco, quer que eu perca o namorado? – olhava para Syoran, um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Quer a verdade?

- Ora seu! – deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro – Você é divertido... Mas eu quero que você se mantenha longe do meu celular. Yukito pode ser um pouco... como direi...

- Chato?

- Não! – ambos riram – Possessivo...

- Vocês namoram há muito tempo?

- Não tenho de responder a essa pergunta.

- Oras, você vai passar vários dias comigo e sabe tudo sobre mim. Eu tenho direito a algumas perguntas, não?

- Não.

Ela recolocou os óculos e voltou a olhar pela janela. É, não podia negar que ela era uma bela figura, digna até mesmo de um Li...

- Então, senhorita não-posso-saber-nada-de-você, posso ao menos saber como chamá-la?

- Já lhe disse meu nome, ou você é surdo?

- Nossa, acho que temos uma vencedora... Menos defensiva, não estou tentando tomar nada seu, certo? Estou tentando roubar você do seu namorado, situação completamente diferente...

- O que davam pra você quando era criança, hein? Caramba... Uma cantada por cima da outra...

- Confessa que você gosta...

O sorriso enigmático dela significava sim. E ele não imaginava o quanto...

--

Well, well, this is the end! Calma, meninos e meninas! É apenas o fim do chappie! KKKKK! E então? Querem mais um capítulo? Vem logo, eu prometo... A Nanduxa vai falar um pouquinho com vocês, ela escreve coisas legais, então leiam! Até o próximo chappie! Ki's Kiss!

Oieeeeeee povo do !!

Pois é...agora li a fic, posso falar mais... E que capítulo... Yukito de namorado?? Ah, eu também querooo!! Prefiro o Syaoran, mas essa Yukito ciumento...

babando'

AMO MUITOOOO!!

O capítulo estava tão lindo... TT

Quero maiiiiiiiiiis...muito maiiiiiiiis!!

Ah, duas coisas...quem tiver lendo isso me responde se vai no show do Paramore ou do McFly?

Estou super ansiosaaaaaaa

Mas...

Só pra não perder o costume...

Vamos fazer um merchan básico aqui...

Natsumi está começando outra fic

o/

e já postou o plot \o/

Então, quem puder, acompanhe!!

E Termas da Ki-chan também hein?

Adorei o capítulo de termas

Então é isso... Vou indo porque se não vai demorar muito pra ki postar

o/

Beijos da Ki e da Nat!!


	3. Capítulo 3: Primeiro Dia

Disclaimer

Hoho! Kisa de volta na parada! Calma, calma, não precisam brigar, Ki sabe que demorou um bocadão a voltar a escrever e se desculpa por isso: GOMEN! Mas é que Ki anda preparando coisas novas, coisas que virão quando essas que Ki está escrevendo terminarem... Além de administrar a vida secreta... Hoho!

Mas deixemos de delongas e lenga-lenga! Vamos ver o que Nanduxa tem a nos dizer hoje e ler o chappie! Hey hey!

N.R.: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey povo do Fanfiction!!!!! Meu Deuuuus, quanto tempo eu não reviso uma fic... e que bom que eu voltei em grande estilo, revisando a fic da talentosa mana Ki-chan... Pra quem não sabe, sou a Natsumi, mana da Kisa e da Família Yamashina, e tenho duas fics em andamento... aos meus leitores, mil vezes desculpem-me... mas é que a minha vida estava uma bagunça e isso limitou o tempo de escrita numa maneira gigantesca... Mas enfim, até o final do ano algum capítulo deve sair... tomara... Sobre o capítulo... Nossa, como eu ri já na primeira página... mas continua lá embaixo, onde vocês já terminaram de ler...

Obs.: CCS não me pertence, mas estou fazendo uma vaquinha, quem sabe algum dia ainda possuo pelo menos o Xiao! Kkkk!

___________________________________________________________________________

Guardando seu Coração

3. Primeiro dia

Desceram da limusine em silêncio, apesar da agitação dos minutos anteriores. Ela olhava o ambiente casualmente, mas ele sabia que ela procurava por algo, uma discrepância, um atirador, qualquer coisa que lhe retirasse a segurança. É, parecia realmente saber o que fazia.

- Eh... – ia dizer algo, mas ela levantou o indicador, silêncio era o recado. Esperou que ela o recolhesse e continuou a falar – Eu queria saber há quanto tempo você faz isso.

- Isso o quê? – ela não o olhara, ainda a seu lado, mas sem nenhuma atenção ao que ele dizia.

- Proteção.

- Por que quer saber?

- Você fica linda fazendo esse charminho pra não me responder, sabia?

- 7 anos. – os olhos dela ainda estavam perdidos ao redor enquanto caminhavam para a porta.

- Doeu responder? – até que enfim conseguira a atenção dela, que se virara de imediato à pergunta – Mais uma pergunta: você podia ter sido modelo, bailarina, minha namorada...

- Vai perguntar ou ficar enrolando? – a voz lhe pareceu impaciente.

- Por que faz isso? Digo, por que entrar pra polícia quando você podia ganhar dinheiro só por ser bonita?

- Algumas garotas não acreditam nessa sua linha de pensamento, sabia?

- Olha, a vaga de namorada está vazia. Ainda há tempo pra que você mude de idéia... – Syoran já tentava envolver-lhe o pescoço com o braço.

Ela riu largamente, empurrando-o de maneira gentil.

- Quer me deixar fazer o meu trabalho e não me atrapalhar com essas perguntas sem sentido?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

Mais uma risada. Syoran remexeu os bolsos em busca das chaves, mas Sakura já empurrava a porta, mostrando-lhe o caminho.

- Não, primeiro as damas! – repetiu o gesto dela, dando-lhe um leve empurrão "encorajador".

- Aqui é primeiro os que correm risco de vida. – ela o olhou de uma maneira que ele não soube discernir se era sarcástica ou maliciosa. Preferiu se decidir pela segunda opção.

A sala já se encontrava abarrotada de homens, a maioria trajando coletes a prova de balas e armas de impacto, ou ao menos era o que parecia. Ela os cumprimentou silenciosamente e eles logo se retiraram.

- Sabia que você estava louquinha pra ficar a sós comigo... – ele já se jogava no sofá, arrumando uma das almofadas como travesseiro – E agora que vai me servir, é bom que comece por massagear os meus pés, eles estão me matando...

Tudo que pôde ver foi o virar rápido dela e o tapa em seus pés. Dissera algo errado?

- Não estou aqui pra servi-lo. Estou aqui – Sakura se aproximou o suficiente para fazê-lo crer em um beijo, mas logo lhe deu um safanão no topo da cabeça – pra manter o seu rabinho chinês vivo. – saiu em direção ao restante da casa, para continuar a verificação do lugar.

- Como você adivinhou que eu gosto de mulheres marrentas? – gritou na direção em que ela entrara, não poderia perder a piada...

Rearrumou os pés, acomodando-os confortavelmente sobre o braço do sofá de veludo preto. Agora só faltava aquele suquinho da hora que só Wei sabia como preparar... Fechou os olhos se concentrando na lembrança do sabor, quando a voz de Sakura soou em eco de outro cômodo:

- Vocês têm uma academia em casa? – o rostinho dela surgiu de um pequeno pedacinho na parede, aparentemente indignado – Se alguém tentar matá-lo aqui, não vai conseguir mesmo!

- Confia tanto assim no seu taco, Sakura?

- A pessoa vai se perder antes de encontrá-lo... – ela voltava, sacudindo a cabeça em negativa – Vai ter de fazer um mapa detalhado da casa pra mim, inclusive de acessos que eu não conheça, entendeu?

- Tudo bem, você manda. – voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Eu disse – Syoran foi levantado pelo colarinho e posto de pé sem nenhum esforço pela magricelinha – que quero um mapa detalhado da casa. E quando eu disse que quero eu quis dizer agora.

A contra gosto dirigiu-se para a mesinha no canto da sala, muniu-se de papel e caneta e começou seu elaborado desenho.

- Se eu soubesse que gostava tanto de mandar eu tinha pedido uma daquelas mocinhas bonitas do café pra me protegerem...

- Ainda está em tempo, se quiser... – a risada dela significava que não havia mais tempo e que ele estava condenado a seu jugo condenador por 3 semanas.

E aquele era apenas o primeiro dia.

- Eu sou Li Xiao Lang, eu é que mando nas pessoas... – ele resmungava, ao passo que Sakura já se deitava no sofá antes ocupado por ele.

- Estou ouvindo... – o olhar reprovador dele rendeu-lhe uma nova gargalhada – Ao contrário de você mesmo, levo sua proteção a sério, senhor Li. É por isso que quero o mapa agora.

- Se é assim agora, imagina quando você dormir comigo! – Syoran ria, ainda compenetrado em terminar o desenho.

- Não contaria com isso se fosse você... Aliás, falando em dormir, tenho de ligar pro Yukito.

- Ele é tão chato assim?

- Como? – não acompanhara a linha de raciocínio.

- Fala-se em dormir e você lembra-se dele. Ou seja, muito pé-no-saco! – virou-se e estendeu o papel a ela – Aqui, General, seu mapa. – piscou para ela, recebendo um sorriso de aprovação.

O desenho albergava linhas perfeitas. Ela poderia reconstruir a casa, se assim desejasse, apenas pelo desenho que Syoran esboçara ali, em poucos minutos. Sentou-se, como para crer realmente que ele fizera aquilo, o rosto demonstrando a incredulidade.

- Caramba! Você desenha bem!

- São seus olhos, gracinha...

Agradeceu aos céus que já estivessem na casa dele. Ergueu-se com uma rapidez tal que ele não pode se desvencilhar.

- Você me chama de gracinha mais uma vez e não poderá ser chamado de homem. – Syoran arregalou os olhos de tal maneira quando ela segurou-lhe as calças que ela creu seu recado entendido.

Porém, era a Syoran que ela falava. A surpresa foi substituída por um sorriso e logo as mãos dele estavam sobre as dela. A boca roçou a dela, sem se deixar demorar. Desceu lentamente pelo ângulo do rosto, chegando ao pescoço e causando arrepios visíveis.

- O que diabos... – a respiração já se tornava ofegante – O que está fazendo? – tentava soltar-se, sem colocar toda a força que possuía, ao mesmo tempo rejeitando e deixando-se ficar naquela situação.

- Estou mostrando o porquê eu sou chamado de homem...

O pescoço dela já se angulava, deixando mais espaço para a boca dele. Sentiu o corpo vibrar, mas logo percebeu que não era seu corpo quem tremia, mas o celular no bolso. Empurrou-o com veemência, fazendo-o cair sentado no sofá, enquanto olhava a foto sorridente de Yukito no visor, decidindo-se se ia atender ou não.

- Eu não atenderia... – a voz era divertida – Ele pode perceber o que você e eu estávamos fazendo pela sua maneira de respirar...

- Você fala isso achando que eu nunca fiz isso antes, não é, senhor Li? – a surpresa no rosto dele valeu cada palavra da confissão comprometedora – Tenho um namoro pra manter, me dá alguns minutos? – abriu o celular com rapidez, sentando-se ao lado de Syoran – Oi, querido... Já ia ligar pra você, meu bem. – Syoran balbuciava um "que mentira" a seu lado, fazendo-a rir novamente – Nada, é só o meu protegido pândego fazendo piadinhas aqui... Vai trazer as minhas coisas? Você o que? Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou pegar, vou pegar... Você já sabe pra onde ir, né? Isso, isso... – Sakura tornava-se cada vez mais séria – Eu faço a limpa, não se preocupe. Também te amo.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente, puxando Syoran consigo.

- Espera, espera! – conseguiu soltar-se dela, mas ela continuava andando – O que aconteceu?

- Pára de espernear e vem comigo! – agarrou-o pelo braço novamente e apressou o passo – Eles não podem limpar o apartamento até eu retirar tudo.

- Limpar? Retirar tudo? Do que diabos você está falando?

- Se eu não chegar ao meu apartamento depressa, Yukito e eu estaremos em apuros.

A voz séria e a força que ela colocava em seu braço o faziam quase correr. Ainda não entendera muita coisa, mas sabia que estava indo pro lugar errado na hora errada.

_________________________________________________________________

Hoho! Gostaram do chappie? Chappie curtinho pra atiçar a curiosidade! Hoho! Ki está do mal mesmo! Este chappie vai dedicado a duas pessoinhas que eu amo mesmo! Mimy e B, essa é especialmente pra vocês, meus fofos!

N.R.: Okay, agora eu posso falar sem spoilear... quando o Syao disse: Minha namorada, logo no começo, eu ri demaaaaaaaaaais... que cara-de-pau que ele tem... E o que dizer sobre o capítulo? Ki-chan, você se superou... Fazer a Saki se sentir arrepiada quando ela namora o Yukito [que eu amo *-*], é realmente um trabalho para o Syao [que eu idolatro *o*].

Mas está com tudo no lugar certo. As piadas, a intimidade, e a sensação de "quero mais" no final do capítulo. Tudo no seu devido lugar... O que deixa o capítulo melhor ainda!!

Então Ki-chan, pelamordedeus, não nos faça esperar mais e faça outro capítulo o quanto antes *-*. Beijo da Naaaaaaaat...


End file.
